


Not alone anymore

by Macyown5



Series: Domestic Sterekness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, The Hale Fire Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I would rather be mean, then a burnt out shell of a man who can’t even express his fucking feelings or love anything!” Stiles screamed right back and then he froze realizing what he had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Derek and Stiles fight and Stiles says some things he wish he could take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first work that is not Mpreg! WOO! I hope you like it! I'm thinking about turning it into a another series, maybe a really domestic one! I absolutely Love domestic Sterek! If you have any prompts for Domestic Sterek post them in the comments below or send me an ask on my tumblr Kayolive-horan.tumblr.com !! Thank you for reading and i sincerely hope you enjoy! I promise i write better than my notes show :)

The nightmares wouldn’t stop. He knew they were coming because the anniversary date was getting closer and they usually started with a vengeance every year around the same time. Derek had tried everything: soothing teas, scented candles, relaxation exercises, and taking long baths. None of it was working. In fact if anything they were getting worse. So Derek had a new plan, he wasn’t going to sleep anymore. Technically speaking since he was a werewolf, he didn’t have to sleep as often as a regular person, so he decided to just stop.

During the night he went running, played cards, and worked out until the sun came up, signaling the start of the new day. It was working fine until Stiles, the overprotective husband, came home from his trip for work and found out. Of course hadn’t calculated in that his husband would be home around the time. He had to make it work though.

Derek knew he could only lie to Stiles for a little while before he figured out the truth, so he tried to keep it hidden. He would wait until he was perfectly sure that Stiles was truly asleep and slip out. He would then work out or run as quietly as possible and hop in the shower right as Stiles was waking so he wouldn’t suspect anything was up. It was working until the night before the actual anniversary.

Derek had waited a full two hours before Stiles was fully asleep. He could feel that Stiles was trying to fake sleep just like him, so he waited patiently. He then slipped out of bed, put on his shoes and sweatshirt, and took off his usual three hour run. What he didn’t anticipate was Stiles to be waiting for him as soon as he got back to the house, but there he was. Stiles was sitting on the porch, cup of coffee in hand as he waited for Derek to get back.

Derek jogged up to him slowly, with a big innocent grin, trying to make it seem like he had just woken up and taken a quick jog. Stiles was of course having none of that crap.

“Cut the crap,” He said looking at the timer on his phone,” And tell me why you went for a three hour fifty- two minute run at two in the fucking morning. Oh, and while you’re at it, tell me why you haven’t been sleeping for the last week since I have been back.”

Derek froze and tried to think about his options. He could lie to Stiles and have him never find out or he could just tell him what was coming up. Derek hadn’t realized that Stiles must have forgotten the date and what was coming. He decided to say nothing as he brushed past Stiles into the house to take a shower and try to avoid the question as long as possible, partly because he felt as though his mate should have remembered something as important as this. Right as he was about to pass by, Stiles gripped his arm tightly. “Derek this isn’t one of those things you can just brush off and walk away from. Why can’t you just fucking tell me! I’m your husband and you’re mate!” Stiles voice was rising in volume with each syllable. Derek cowered away.

“Maybe I just don’t want you help. Maybe I want to do this by myself,” the instant Derek said it; he knew it was the wrong thing. Stiles faced turned red with rage.  
“Oh! Now I understand! You don’t want my help, instead you want to be secretive and go on secretive runs at two in the morning because that makes perfect fucking sense. God you’re such an idiot!” Stiles spat. And Derek couldn’t help the hurt that flooded through him.

“Stiles… I don’t want to do this right now. I’m tired an-“

“Oh! You’re tired!” Stiles said viciously interrupted, voice full of sarcasm, “Well maybe if you had stayed in bed and went to sleep then you wouldn’t be so goddamn tired now would you? But noooo that’s too hard isn’t it?

Derek was now rightfully pissed. He didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep or because he just wanted to lie down and cry at the moment, but Derek was fully done with this conversation and Stiles attitude  
.  
“You know what? You don’t have to be so rude about it!” Derek shouted, his face twisted in hurt and bitterness.

“Well I would rather be mean, then a burnt out shell of a man who can’t even express his fucking feelings or love anything!” Stiles screamed right back and then he froze realizing what he had said.

Derek froze too and hurt fully clouded his features now. Is that what his husband truly thought about him? He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn’t cry.

“Derek… I didn’t mean it…. I swear… I-“ Stiles didn’t know what to say. He knew he had crossed a line, and he didn’t know how to fix things. Derek had confessed long ago that he hates how people thought of him. When they looked at him all they saw was a man who had lost everything and who wasn't capable love because of all the tragedy that had happened in his life. 

Derek turned away from him and went up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door as he shut himself in their bedroom, knowing that Stiles would know that meant he didn’t want anything to do with him right now.

Stiles sighed and grabbed a jacket of the coat rack and decided to head to Scott’s house. Maybe he would know how to help Stiles make it up to Derek.

 

When Scott opened the door, Stiles could tell he was surprised, although he didn’t know why. Stiles had told Scott he would be coming back this week. Scott interrupted his thoughts though.

“Dude what the heck are doing here?” Scott said looking at him sleepily and like he had just done something stupid, which he actually had.

“Derek and I had a fight, so decided to come here and ask you for advice,” Stiles said with a sigh. Now that he admitted out loud, he felt a thousand times worse. He kept replaying his own hurtful words in his head and the look on Derek’s face when he had said them.

“No! Not this week of all week’s! Wow. I hope he is okay, must be hard on him,” Scott said genuinely looking distressed for Derek. Stiles could only frown. He didn’t know that Scott and Derek were all that close.

“What do you mean ‘this week of all weeks’?” Stiles said confused. He racked his brain, but came up short. It was August 29th today, nothing happe-  
Oh 

OH

God Stiles was the worst husband in the entire world. He had forgotten the anniversary of the fire! No wonder Derek wasn’t sleeping and he had been so quiet about what was going on. Stiles knew that every year his nightmares got worse around the time and yet he had still yelled at him. He had even taken a business meeting right before it! He needed to go back to Derek and apologize, to tell him he loves him and he wasn’t alone anymore.

Scott must have seen the recognition on Stiles face because he simply shut the door with a yawn and a “Later dude”.

 

 

 

Stiles was pretty sure he was speeding, but he didn't care. He needed to get back to his mate. As he pulled up he the house, he wasted no time in flinging open the door, turning of his jeep and running up the stairs into the house.

It was deadly silent. Instantly, Stiles was worried. It was never quiet in their house. The T.V. was always on or someone was always cooking or sleeping with light snores, but never dead silence.

Stiles went to their bedroom and opened the door to find Derek curled up into a ball, softly crying. And in that moment Stiles’ heart truly broke.

“Derek… I’m so sorry. I am the worse husband in the entire world. I didn't take into account what the date was or how you were feeling. I should have realized it was nightmares that you were running from not me,” Stiles confessed as he rubbed Derek’s back, which was currently towards him. “And honestly, I should have been there for you Derek, but I’m here now, so please let me in Derek. Let me show you that you’re not alone anymore.”

Derek turned over and instantly buried his head in his husband’s chest, dry sobs escaping him. He was still hurt by what Stiles had said, but he needed him more than ever. All he could feel was pain. It felt like something was sitting on his chest and he couldn't breathe, but with Stiles right their rubbing his back murmuring sweet nonsense into his ear, Derek closed his eyes for the first time in almost two weeks and fell asleep without a nightmare.

 

 

 

 

Derek woke up to a bright light flitting across his face and arm running down his back. He could tell it was late afternoon by how bright it was, but he didn’t want to get up. That was until the events of the morning had returned to him. His eyes cracked open to see his husband reading a book quietly beside him, leaning against the headboard and rubbing Derek’s arm up and down as he slept.

Stiles must have realized he was awake because he put the book down and looked at Derek with hesitant smile.

“Uhm… Good Afternoon?” Stiles said questioningly and Derek snorted in amusement.

“Now it is,” he replied with a cheeky smile and instantly Stiles was smiling too. And Derek decided it was now the time to talk about their feelings, even though he hated to.

“Look, I’m sorry Stiles that I didn’t tell you. I guess a part of me was hurt that you hadn’t remembered, but regardless I should have let you in, instead of literally running from my problems. Next time I promise I will come to you first,” Derek said softly pecking Stiles on the lips.

“It’s fine Derek. I was an ass. Just know that I will always love you,” Stiles replied grinning into the kiss. “Now I was thinking we could have some amazing make up sex.” Stiles said grinning seductively.

Derek laughed, straddling Stiles.

“You read my mind.”


End file.
